Total Drama All-Stars Our Way
This lacks of episode 1 and start of two, but still... It's good to read. It was made by me and cabbage. Episode 2 On the elimination ceremony, Lightning and Jo ally to vote for Heather, while Heather votes for Alejandro. Duncan and Gwen decide to agree to take out Lightning, as he failed the challenge, but Jo already counted on that, and tries to convince Scott and Alejandro on her side. Scott votes randoml for Gwen, because he was sleepy the whole challenge, and Alejandro decides that he will have his revenge on Heather, but later, when it hurts more, and votes for Lightning, costing his game, and costing Jo an ally. Episode 3 On Saving Private Leechball, the Heroes have ventage of some minutes,a nd they use it to hide in the forest. Cameron finds an Invincibility idol, and he becomes pretty sure it will come in handy. Heather and Jo fight for team leadership all the episode, getting both out of the challlenge early. Meanwhile, Dawn's fear of hurting the others finds comfort with Geoff, who starts to feel something for her, and helps her beat her fears by telling her Scott is a target. Meanwhile, Duncan makes a last attempt of winning Gwen by saving her in the challenge, but it doesn't impress her a lot. As Alejandro is left as the only vulture left, he has to face COurtney and Zoey. Courtney riggs it all so they lose, trusting she'll get redhead out. Villains win thanks to Al. Now on the Heroes side, Courtney discovers by her own meanings, aka Zoey, that Caneron has got an idol, as she thinks Courtney will keep the secret, however this is prooved to be fake, as behind their backs, Courtney tries to convince others about eliminating Cameron, atating that having an idol is a huge power position, yet, the team instead votes off Courtney, but alll her botes are negated, as Chris revelas a non elimination round, and a switch, sending Courtney to the Villains side, and Duncan to the Heroes. Episode 4 The contestants now face an obstacle course, but before that, Courtney gets a rare welcome in the Villains side, as Gwen tries to be her friend, and by separated, Alejandro and Heather try to convince her to ally with themm in order to gain majority, but instead Jo gets in an arguement with her. On the Heroes, Duncan gets a warm welcome by almost everyone, as Cameron gets afraid of who he is. Yet, Zoey makes her best attempts to be on his nice side, which appearently works, nut Dincan gets a little bit of interest in Dawn, so does Geoff. At the challenge, the Heroes win, thanks to Dawn being faster than most people. Alejandro and Heather realise Courtney's rage with Jo, and decide to use that to destroy a potential enemy such as she is. Courtney still doesn't accept Gwen's friendship, but she sees also their rivality and votes for her too. Scott, on the meanwhile, starts also as in TDAS, to feel something for COurtney, and feels ashamed as to him, it's something he has never felt before. Jo votes for Scott, because he is who costed the challenge against Dawn, but she is mortally shocked when she discovers it was a 5-1 votes. While Courtney starts to realise how much she matters to her team, Alejandro and Heather mention in the confessional that each other are the next. Episode 5 In Moon Madness, Zoey tries to lead her team into the woods, but they end up splitting into two groups. As Cameron's idol disappears, he asks his two friends in the team, Zoey and Sierra to think who it was, and Sierra says that it was probably Duncan, that son gets the hatred of his teammates. Still, Dawn trusts him, as she knows the truth, he didn't do it. Geoff has a conflict about if he should keep to his friendship with Duncan or his crush on Dawn. Meanwhile, Courtney and Gwen help each other in the challenge, as Scott helps how he can. Alejandro and Heather end up lost, and argue, until they do also team up, and reach their teammates into the finish line. As the heroes lose, Scott is revealed in the conf to be the one who took the idol. In his words "If you have lived what I have, you see a chance, and you grab it." The Heroes scramble, as they are unsure of who to vote out, as Duncan knows Cameron is against him, and Cameron knows he is vulnerable without his idol, so, tl determine wh, goes, they ask Chris to do a tiebreaker between them, and with the results, the tiebreaker, which consisted of a r8ck drawing, ended up in Sierra being eliminated, as she waves farewel to evryone, as she didnt had a lot of enemies in her team, yet, the tension grows up. Episode 6 Now, heading to the Fun Zone, the teams get divided in an egg hunt, as in the Heroes, Zoey decided to go with Duncan, trying to open a bright side on him, and be hr friend, and Geoff and Dawn go with Cameron. On the Villains, Alejandro and Heather decide to go togheter, but as Chris warns that the idol has been rehidden, they split up, Alejandro goes with Gwen, an Courtney gets Heather and Scott on her mini team. Dawn starts to feel closer to Geoff, as she knows he has a good vibe of love towards her, butGeoff tries to hide it, as he knows Bridgette is his girlfriend still. At the end, the Heroes win, as none of them found the idol. The Vultures' takedown is finally on the go, and Alejandro does wisely convince Scott to join him in his voting, telling him that Courtney has surely approved eliminating Heather. Heather tells the other two girls she has tot ake the others down, and remain as the Drama Trynity, something that Gwen doesn't like. She never asked for a friendship with heather. At the elimination, the votes are revealed 2-2, and both manipulator masters are smirking at each other until... the last vote is revealed, and Heather gets outsed. Alejandro laughs hard, and says she had it comming, as Courtney gets mad at Scott and Gwen, who she was starting to trust, thinking they are both betraying her. Heather refuses to kiss Alejandro, as he thought she was going to do after the elim. Scott, still, wonders what to do with the idol. Perhaps he should give it to COurtney. Pappa would do that. Episode 7 In the Suckers Punched challenge, things get really rocky, as Courtney keeps thinking the whole world is against her. Gwen tries desperatelly to make up, but it's useless, as Courtney says she has made the mistake of trusting her too much times. Alejandro beats José, and is really glad to be the team captain, with the two previous treats already out. Meanwhile, Geoff and Duncan end up having to fight each other, and they both end up losing, as Chris finds the ending to be pathetic. Dawn feels uneasy about getting in a rea relationship, but hse says she'll have to make a decision. Zoey, trying to make a friend, ends up having Gwen accidentaly on her side, while Cameron finally discovers it wasn't Duncan the one who got the idol, as CHris reveales it's in ower of someone of the villains team. Villains win, despite being less members, on 3-2. Once again, the Heroes are unsure of who must go now, everyone is vulnerable, as they know they cant draw rocks again, Geoff and Duncan are friends again, but Dawn is still on the line, yet, she has to make a choice between both, and as the elimination ceremony arrives, she is undecided, but it was such no need, Cameron got a severe injury at the challenge, and by such, must be taken away to special treatment, yet, the Heroes get the advice of his possible return, if the medics allown such thing further in the game. Episode 8 Its merge time, as everyone gets reunited, and a ineividual inmunity is revealed, its a regatta challenge. Zoey tries to help her former teammates, as she helps Dawn and Geoff, as they ride the same regatta, Duncan goes by himself, but as she felt the same once, Zoey decides to join him on his boat. On the villains, Courtney goesnby herself with a plan, sabotaging Gwen, since she has never trusted her, on the other side, Alejandro amd Scott are forced to go in the same boat. Zoey tries to cheer up Duncan, as he ackwardly accepts her offers for a friendship. Dawn meanwhile enjoys her time in the raft with Geoff, earning both of them inmunity, even if Scott was behind a plan of sabotaging her raft. While Courtney decides to vote for Gwen, and Scott also follows her, Alejandro thinks it's the wisest decision too. Geoff and Dawn decide that the best for them is eliminate Duncan, and they decide to do so. Gwen also votes Duncan, and this leaves Zoey and DUncan's choice. Duncan decides to vote for Alejandro, believing him to be the biggest threat left as Gwen asks Zoey for a special favour. For their friendship on the last challenge, she must her her eliminationg Duncan, her newest friend. At the elimination, Gwen and Duncan, the former couple, are on the bottom two, and surprisingly, Duncan gets eliminated. Zoey, full with regret, promises Duncan she'll dow hatever he wants her to do, and he just asks her for one thing: Eliminating Dawn, the girl who brought him a bit insane, and blind from the goal. Episode 9 In Zeek and Ye Shall find, Ezekiel appears, and kidnaps Chris, ready to have his revenge. Alejandro decides to go with Zoey, believin gher to be the easiest to manipulate left, trying to make her believe taking COurtney out is the best, as she keeps remembering her promise. Courtney and Scott end up together in the mines, and he shows her his idol, and decides to give it to her, asking for forgiveness. She totally takes it, but what are her intentions? Does she feela nything for Dirt Boy? Meanwhile, Gwen joins Geoff and Dawn, and as the voice of reason, tries to make Geoff remember he already has a girlfirend. Gwen ends up winning the challenge, unexpected to everyone, while Alejandro so thinks he has his work done. Zoey starts to fear Duncan's wishes of taking out Dawn, but she knows she had made a deal, yet, she knows it can cost her a lot, whoch someone...aka Alejandro tajes advantage of, by cpnvincing Zoey she would make the right thing. Now back at the othe3 side, Dawn starts to bond with people, just so they don't see her as a weird people, or that she is depending of Geoff. At the end, the booted one....wont be anyone! They are shpcked when Chris announces that three people will arrive at the finale, even with that, Dawn keepsmthe idol Scott has goven her. Even when knowing she was originally going to be voted out, as Zoey starts to regret what she did. Episode 10 Now at the next time, Zoey is up to apologize to Dawn, but she unsure that Dawn knows if she was behind everything, which she does, however, Dawn is kind of upset cause she hasnt get an apology, Geoff tries to cheer her up,mas she feels bad, which works, making their friend bond bigger. At the challenge, Courtney tries to make a deal with Scott, which he mistakes for an att4action yo him, to take down Alejandro, as Courtney is aware he maybe is targeting her. Zoey starts to try to apologize, but she fails in all her attempts, except at the last one, when she wins inmunity, and has the chance to make anyone else inmune, as she gives ot to Dawn, shpcking everyone, putting four people in danger, one with an IDOL... After Alejandro sees his plan has backfired, as Zoey has succeeded, he decides that he must search for an alliance with the dumbest one, Scott. Scott tells him that no way, as he and COurtney are trying to eliminate him, and he'll be taken down, as COurtney has the idol. Alejandro realises about what's going on, and decides to have a talk with Courtney, and remminds her about all what Gwen has done to her. Dawn, Zoey, Geoff and Gwen (who's sick of getting no success with friends, and tries to make new ones on the other girls) vote Courtney, but the votes aren't counted. Surprisingly, the other three are for Gwen (guess you know why) and she's eliminated, but she tells Courtney this won't be the last she sees of her. Episode 11 Dawn and Zoey's new friendship is tested on the challenge, as Geoff feels highly uncomfortable, and doesn't know exactly what to do, as he wishes to be with Dawn, but she just wants to stick with her newest friend. Zoey still remembers Duncan's promise, and feels bad for having to break it. Meanwhile, Alejandro searches in the confessional records, and discovers about the promise, who totally causes him an evil smirk. Meanwhile, Courtney, now without idol, tries her best to win, scared of being the main target, as Scott does unexpectedly stick with her in everything, and Courtney starts to ask herself if she does feel anything for him. At the end, Geoff is the one to win the challenge, without being able to pick anyone else to be save, and Alejandro gets ready to spill the drama tea. Knowinh her back is on the line, Courtney tries to persuade people to eliminate Alejandro or Scott, as she is doing anything to stay one more day, Alejandro knows this, and makes a clash with Courtney, but as a last second resort, Alejandro gives Courtney a kiss, just to persuade her into targeting anyone else. Zoey at the time, tries to finally apologize to Dawn, as they finally make up, as Zoey reveals her promise, wich shpcks Dawn. Geoff, once again, tries to comfort her as he can. At the end, thr plan backfired, amd Alejandro is eliminated, as Courtney persuaded former Heroes to eliminate him, knowing he4 target may becomes bigger, as Scott also got a vote. Episode 12 Thefinal five now face a challenge where they must find a picture of Chris. Courtney is left in the ruins of Playa Des Losers, Scott faces Fang at the ship, Dawn is sent underwater, Zoey is sent to the forest, and Geoff near the camp. Courtney manages to finish first, and as a way ob sabotage, hides what Zoey was supposed to find, earning herself the inmunity, as Chris reveals two people would get inmunity that night, with that Scott sinks the giant ship, on order to sabotage Dawn, which backfires on him, as Dawn uses her powers to comumicate with the animals, arriving to Chris first than Scott, and winning the second inmunity, Courtney, in a last chance, reveals Dawn, her little enemy, that she wont eliminate Scott, but that she doesnt wants a guy on finale, yet, she has Zoey as a target just to weaken Dawn, as both now are friends. Courtney recieves the honor of picking who to eliminate, as Dawn watches, ready to lose one of her closest friends. Courtney decides to go for drama, and first announces Scott is surely safe. In the conf, he wonders if there are feelings behind it. Courtney then, makes an evil smile, and announces Zoey is out. Geoff totally unexpected it, and in the conf, he says he's glad it wasn't him, and that without the super friend around, he can maybe approach Dawn. Dawna nd Zoey hug before she leaves, an dDawn is now decided to go against Courtney, each one with a guy on their side. Let the ultimate battle start. Episode 13 In the next episode, Chris makes up a challenge were the contestants have to follow different clues until the end, a bit RR style, but on the island. As Geoff and Dawn decide to team up, Courtney does the same to do with with Scott. Scott decides that he is finally fed up of giving attention to her, and recieving nothing in return, and drops it, not even caring to help. Geoff and Dawn reach the last part first, and Geoff allows Dawn to win the challenge, as he think she deserves it more. At the end, it is all down to an elimination ceremony, and the drama is right there to bite. The final choice becomes ovbious, as Dawn eliminates Scott, as a way to weaken Courtney at the finale, now that she wont have any allies, Courtney starts to feel bad for the loss, but she knows the only way to beat Dawn at th3 finale is eliminating Geoff, as Chris announces them as the Final Three of Total Drama All-Stars. Episode 14 The Grand finale is here, as the three last All-Stars get to choose helpers, yet, in a random draw, they will pick them off from balloons, as the rest to not be picked will be cheering at a stage, Courtney manages to get Heather and Alejandro, Dawn gets Scott and Zoey, while Geoff gets Duncan and Jo. The competitors must climb the Levels of Doom, and take out the sword to win the season, but as a twist, Chris announces the three squads will be sent to a net in the middle of the forest, and the last team to free themselves and arrive at the Bottom of the Levels wont be continuing. Once there, and even with the kissy villains, Courtney frees her team first, and as a way to abotage the others, she decides to tangle them up togheter. Dawn manages to get her team out, so does Geoff, but as a way of sabotage, Courtney idstracts Duncan, and gives him a punch in the kiwis, making Geoff loses in a footrace, leaving Dawn and Courtney to battle it out. Courtney's ending: When Courtney is climbing, facing Dawn, Cameron jumps and grabs her leg, calling that he was told he could return in the game. She kicks him away, crashing with Al and Heather, falling all to the water pit, being chased by Fang. Zoey helps Dawn up, as Scott advances to Courtney and kisses her. Courtney is shocked, but still admts she actually liked a bit of Scott. Maybe they'll see how they end on the future. Meanwhile, as Dawn is reaching the sword, she arrives and discovers there's no sword to pull. Everyone is shocked, until they see Gwen is holding it. Gwen says that Courtney was so going to see more of her, and she's giving it to Dawn. Courtney begs Gwen for mercy, and at the end, Gwen decides she'll give it to her, as she's still kind hearted. Courtney says she lied, and laughs at everyone, calling them losers. But she doesn't count on something... The cast starts to chase Courtney around, wanting revenge on her, and she simply appears taking the lead, until the dock. She screams to everyone to stay away from her, but Duncan advances, and pushes her into the toilet, which Chris automathically flushes. Chris says he's not wasting the million, and everyone can have some of it, as Courtney is still listed as winner. They leave in a plane, but before they go, Dawn Kisses Geoff. Geoff says he still has a girlfriend back at home, but he says that it's another story, maybe we'll see another day. Chris sings off, as Scott gets a shovel and says he's going down the drain to find his love. Dawn's ending: Now without Geoff, Dawn tells her team to focus on beating Courtney, while Zoey agrees, Scott is insure of what to do, as he still haves some feeling for Courtney, while Courtney doesnt gets a lot of help from her team, whoch jist focuses on winning themselves, until Chris gives an advice tha anyone can get a part of the money, if they are on the winning team, which now settles them on just winning, giving a huge benefit to Courtney,as her team passes Dawn, which gets help from Zoey, as Scott starts to throw it for a minute, but, he instead decided to help the creepy aura girl, as he says. Yet, the helpers become not so much help, as the three get in an arguement, and Scott gets chased by Fang while on the Water Level, as Scott jumps out, the shark charges against Courtney, that without her helpers, o easy food, but then, something stops the shark,its Dawn, as she helps Courtney, stating that she will rather win fair and square, as both climb to the last level, meters from winning... Seconds of tension, as Courtney takes the lead, once again leaving Dawn behind, but while distracted, Chef makes an accidental, and fatal blast, which takes down Courtney from the top, Dawn then feels like she needs to help, but if Courtney didnt wanted to win fair and square, then...its time to end it, as Dwn pulls out the sword, and between a huge crowd cheer, she becomes the winner, as Geoff and Zoey carry her down the Moats. Where is Courtney now? While falling, she felt that she would be landing on the lake, instead something, or someone stops her from drowning, its Scott, who says that even with her bad treatment, he still feels something for her, as she is also carried down the mountain by him. At the end, Dawn thanks everyone for making her felt special, as she says everyone would be getting money, as the season ends, and Fang is left in the lake, missing his tooth, that somehow, Scott stole again. Results